The present invention is directed to a multiple needle sewing machine or an embroidering machine, and more specifically to the needle selection means associated with the multiple needles.
In a conventional multiple needle sewing machine such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,124, granted to Masayuki Yamazawa on Oct. 2, 1984, a lever device may be located at any one of a plurality of positions corresponding to that of a specific needle bar in order to act as the needle bar changing means. However, the transfer of the lever from one position to another is a relatively cumbersome operation and can not satisfy the requirement for a quick needle bar changing operation.